The installation of a typical door may leave a gap in between the bottom of the door and the ground. A gap is not desirable, particularly when one side of the door is exposed to elements such as water. A door threshold (see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,477) is typically attached to the ground below the door to minimize the gap that exists between the door and the ground.
A problem with door thresholds is that they often accumulate water, making the door threshold degrade and become undesirable overtime. Specifically, there is a gap under the rail of a door threshold that is susceptible to accumulation of water. The prior art door thresholds, while resistant to water by definition, are not durable and reliable for long term use. There is a need in the art for a door threshold that is resistant to water and is durable for long term use